vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroyanagi Akira
Summary Akira Shiroyanagi is a high schooler who loves games and Konpeito. He is bored with his everyday life and hence tries out many games hoping to find something to challenge him. This changes when he suddenly is dragged into a battlefield by a mysterious girl who calls herself Mion. The participants are told that they were "erased from the family register, involved in an experiment, and gained certain powers." They then have to compete against each other in varying matches. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, up to at least 9-B with certain abilities Name: Shrioyanagi Akira, Sophist Origin: Battle In 5 Seconds After Meeting Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Highschooler Powers and Abilities: Possesses whichever ability the other person thinks he has Attack Potency: Human level, up to at least Wall level with a fitting ability (Has replicated the cannon ability, which can blow large holes in humans and destroy parts of walls) Speed: Human level, up to at least Subsonic with a fitting ability (Can produce abilities like the ability that increases all physical abilities times 5) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, up to at least Peak Human with a fitting ability (Can produce abilities like the ability that increases all physical abilities times 5) Striking Strength: Human Class, up to at least Street Class with a fitting ability (Can produce abilities like the ability that increases all physical abilities times 5) Durability: Human level, up to at least Wall level with a fitting ability (Should be able to get abilities like the ability that turns the user invulnerable) Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, at least several meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Konpeito Intelligence: Gifted (Is the worldwide 9th ranked player in the game "World Logic Play", a public debate game where two players engage in a debate and the viewers award points to who debates better. Amongst the players of the game are many doctorates from MIT, White House reporters, and politicians. In school, he effortlessly scores high grades on the national level. Akira could easily predict the actions of an unknown opponent and lure said opponent into a trap constructed on the fly. He analyses his opponents in order to figure out their ability, but knows when to experiment and when it would be dangerous to do so. As such he will not take risks he can't afford. He also displays a high degree of social intelligence, steering conversations in his favor, regulating which informations he gives others and gaining the favor of those that can be especially useful to him.) Weaknesses: Virtually powerless as long as the opponent doesn't believe him to possess a specific ability. What the ability does is dependent on what the opponent imagines it to do e.g. if the opponent believes him to have the ability to create hammers, which kind of hammer is created is depends on the opponent's imagination. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The ability that is what the other person thinks his ability to be:' Akira's ability makes it so that he always possess whichever ability the other person thinks he has. The "other person" is whoever Akira currently recognizes as a target, provided said person also focusses on him as a target. In which way the person thinks of him as a target is irrelevant for that. Examples are: "A target that is about to shoot me", "A target I'm about to fight", "The target I am keeping an eye on" or "A target I want to have a telepathic connection to". Being able to choose between all people that qualify allows him to switch between abilities if different people in his surroundings believe him to have different abilities. The person in question has to think that he has a certain ability, but doesn't actually have to be convinced that he has it. For example can a person, that knows that his actual ability becomes whatever they think it to be, try to think that he has another ability and that is enough for Akira to get this other ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Humans Category:Battle In 5 Seconds After Meeting Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers